


The Bench

by leshracdota



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fiction, Lesbian, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leshracdota/pseuds/leshracdota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bench, a break-up and a coincidental place to eavesdrop. </p><p>A story that may or may not be turned into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bench

You were just sitting on a bench reading your book when suddenly a couple sat down beside you. You tried to focus on the book that you were reading but you can't help over hearing the couple's conversation. 

"Kim I think we need to be apart for a while"  
One of them said to the other. Kim just looked straight ahead and took a deep breath and exhaled before nodding and standing up.  
"Bye Gied."  
Kim whispered so quietly that you almost didn't hear it and you thought that the one left on the bench didn't hear it because she just sighed and stood up also walking to the opposite direction of where Kim went to. After a little while you were still sitting on the bench halfway through the book you were reading when someone took a sit beside you again. You look at the person sitting beside you and realized that it was the same person before with the other girl, Gied, as you recall. She was crying so you gently closed your book and handed your handkerchief to her and stood up to go after she started at you for a second and took your handkerchief.  
You were walking peacefully back to your place when you noticed that the girl you gave your handkerchief to was following you so you stopped and looked at her as she closes in.  
"Uh. Why are you following me?"  
You asked her as she in front of you. You look at her and noticed that her mascara was messed up due to the crying and she was holding out your unused handkerchief to you.  
"Thanks for this but I don't want to ruin it so I followed you since I don't know your name and wanted to give this back to you, I guess."  
You put your hand on her shoulder and smiled. She just looks at you curiously then holds up the piece of cloth to you again. 

"Nah, you can keep it. Maybe clean up your running mascara out of your face. It's tough having your heartbroken in public anyway."  
You said as you turned around and continued to walk at a steady pace back to your home. You took a peek back to see what she was doing and you saw her wiping her face with your handkerchief. You look back ahead of you smiling as you get home.


End file.
